Give Me Liberty or Give Me Death!
by macabre-fantasies
Summary: The Liberty City boroughs have been blocked off from the public, and police are patrolling the whole city. Is it just to reduce crime rate, or is it just a feeble attempt to prevent an inevitable major city outbreak? T for language and descriptive violence. Set in Liberty City, same outbreak as Walking Dead
1. Saving Roman

**Give Me Liberty or Give Me Death**

**Chapter One – Saving Roman **

"This is really fucking annoying!" Niko shouted in frustration, as he woke from sleep after hearing multiple loud sirens and gunshots from outside his apartment. This had been the third night, except this night was the loudest night, and with the most sirens.

Niko stood up from his comfortable bed and stretched, deciding that there was no reason to sleep for much longer. He walked out onto the balcony and looked around.

"What is going on out here?"

All of the boroughs in Liberty City had been obstructed by N.O.O.S.E. and police vehicles, and they only allowed other police and high-authority soldiers to pass between them occasionally. What was more; police had been patrolling the streets armed with heavy weapons, so you could imagine that nobody in their right mind would commit a crime. At least, that's what everyone thought it was for; to prevent terrorists from destroying the city, or for the mob families to take over everything.

Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate, and on the screen was Roman's name. He lazily pressed the green button and brought it to his hear.

"Niko? Cousin, are you still alive?!" Roman asked eagerly, not even attempting to hide the tone of panic in his voice.

"Well, no shit Roman! What is it?" Niko asked, clearly irritated.

"S-something's happening… something's going on… come pick me up, I'm in our apartment in Middle Park East – Hurry cousin!" he hung up.

"Fucking hell, Roman!" Niko wandered what Roman could have gotten himself into, now. He better not have started to gamble again, he had a pregnant wife to care for now, he couldn't gamble everything away! No… he wouldn't start that again. Niko was certain that Roman would never go near a Casino ever again, as long as he still had a family. What would have been the problem then?

Niko hurriedly left the penthouse and entered his orange Infernus, gifted by Bernie, and raced to Roman's destination.

Along the way, Niko was shocked to see that the streets were full of carnage. Officers were firing off rounds, as well as other armed citizens. They seemed to be firing at an unknown enemy, since it was dark and Niko couldn't see, but he could see the red and blue lights illuminating the atmosphere. They seemed to be on every street, along with other abandoned cars and… dead bodies.

"Shit…" Niko said, as he stared at the mass of bodies on the road. He ignored everything else and increased his speed, eager to get to Roman now.

Niko was passing the sports car shop now, very close to the apartment, when he noticed a figure bent over another figure. "What the fuck?" he drove closer and stepped out of the car, slowly approaching the bent over figure with his combat pistol raised, aiming towards the man's centre mass. "Hey you! What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted. The figure looked up; his face covered in blood. Niko could see that below the man was a body of another, with chunks missing from his skin. The man growled and started to walk towards him slowly. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Niko shouted, his finger edging towards the trigger. "I said stay away!" he shouted once again. "That's it, you're dead!" he fired several round into the man's chest, a lack of blood spurt each time the bullet penetrated his skin. The man stumbled back, tripping over the limp form below him and landing on the ground hard. Niko's breathing rate increased. He slowly made his way toward the limp form, when the man who he had shot merely a few seconds ago started to move again, to Niko's surprise. "Argh, fuck you!" he shouted, emptying the magazine on the man, finishing him off with at least four shots to the head. "Fucking stay down!" Niko made sure he was dead by emptying another full magazine into the man's head, which finally broke and revealed, what was now, a mangled brain. "Shit…" Niko said, slowly reloading his gun, and then slowly stepping back.

"Cousin?" Niko looked up to see a panicked looking Roman, wearing a large black coat and a rucksack on his shoulders.

"Roman…" Niko replied, relieved that his cousin was still alive.

"Niko!" Roman sobbed, running towards his cousin with his arms outstretched, then embracing him with a hug. "My cousin, we must leave quickly, we need to get the _fuck_ out of here!" Roman said in desperation.

"Roman, wait! What's going on!?"

"I've packed some things, our clothes, our money, guns, bullets-…"

"Roman!" Niko bellowed, catching Roman's attention, "What the fuck's going on!?"

"Niko, I… I don't know, these… things, they're everywhere…" he gestured towards the bullet riddled body behind Niko, "Fucking everywhere! I saw it happen, man… th-they eat people, like us – you and me and- I…I-I don't know…"

"Roman, listen, it's alright, I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's okay, I'm here now, and you're safe with me, okay?" Niko managed to keep his composure, "Give me your bag, I will put in car for you, okay?" Niko offered, taking the pack of Roman's shoulders and carefully placing it in the car boot. "Come on, get in."

"Niko… we need to go and get Mallorie, she's in Bohan… in her apartment." Roman said quickly. "I promise you, I will get her no matter what happens, I just need you to stay calm, okay? Can you do that for me?" Niko asked him, also reassuring Roman, too. Roman's eyes went wide, and he gawped at something behind Niko. "Oh, fuck!"

Niko quickly turned around, and saw that the limp body that was being eaten a couple of minutes ago was standing up, its intestines clearly visible, and blood smeared all over its clothes and pooled on the grounds. Niko quickly raised his pistol and fired at its intestines, which burst and splattered blood and faeces everywhere. "Oh, shit!" Niko shouted. It was still standing, and began to shuffle towards him.

"Niko, it's in the head, you have to shoot its head and it will stay down!" Roman said quickly. Niko took aim at its head and fired three times, hitting its right eye and twice in the forehead. It fell to the floor, and blood pooled under its body. They both entered the car, still shocked from what they had just seen.

"Roman, you should take this." Niko took out a spare loaded pistol, with two spare magazines. "No, cousin, _you_ should keep it, I…"

"Roman, I have enough weapons and ammunition, you need this for your safety."

Roman sighed. "Thank you, Niko." Roman placed the pistol on his lap, and stuffed the two magazines down one of his coat pockets. "We need to get to Mallorie, she might be worried!" Niko started the car engine, "We're going to have to find another way around the bridge, and the pigs won't let us pass." Niko informed Roman.

"Niko, I don't think they're there anymore, I think they've retreated, they couldn't hold them all off…" Niko half-heartedly chuckled. "How typical of them."

He sped down the street towards the bridge, passing many people in need of help, and those who were eating others. They couldn't stop, though; they _had_ to get to Mallorie, no matter what.


	2. Endless Journey

**Chapter 2 – Endless Journey**

The orange Infernus raced through the streets, passing many of those things, many people who needed help, instead proceeding towards wherever Niko intended to take it.

"Niko where are we going?" Roman asked quickly, as if he was on a sugar rush.

"To Fishmarket South, where the helitours zone is." Niko replied calmly.

Roman nodded, and continued to stare out of the window, occasionally twiddling his thumbs or stroking his pistol.

"Roman, do you have any idea what is happening?"

"No… I don't know, I really d…" Roman cut himself off, holding back a sob.

"Roman, it'll be okay, we _will_ get to Mallorie, I promise. Just stay calm." Roman nodded, wiping away his tears. He pulled out his mobile phone and began dialling a number.

"I'm going to call her… make sure she's okay," Roman informed Niko.

"Mallorie? Are you okay? Oh – thank God you're okay. Yes, I'm fine, I'm with Niko. We're coming to get soon, don't let anyone in, okay? Anyone, unless it is someone you know, and not one of those… _things_, alright? Okay, okay good. Yes, it's okay, I have one. Mallorie, be careful, we'll be there soon, okay? I love you." Roman turned to face Niko and re-adjusted his coat, "Niko, Mallorie's safe, but she has no weapon, we need to get to her quickly!" Niko nodded, having established this many times.

"I'm going as fast as I can; there are too many things in the road…" Niko replied, swerving to avoid an oncoming police vehicle. His phone began to ring, the sound of champagne being poured into a glass echoed through the confined space in the car. It was Dwayne calling. Niko answered the phone and brought it to his ear, decreasing his speed for safety.

"Dwayne?"

"Niko, man! What the fuck's going on?!" said a very panicked Dwayne.

"I don't know Dwayne… where are you?"

"Man, me and pretty much everyone else in this apartment block are fightin' for our lives against those… things. I don't know where the fuck the cops have gone, but it seems like they left us here. We're try'na get to the top of the building, all of us including my boys, but we're gonna have a hard time makin' space for everyone. Where are you? Can you come get us?" Niko sighed in frustration. Now wasn't the best time; Roman was desperate to get to Mallorie who was alone in their apartment without any weapon, and Dwayne and his followers had weapons, but were running out of space.

"Okay, Dwayne, block the doorway to the floor you're on with something heavy and gather all your followers and head to the top floor, I'll try and get there."

"Thanks man! Shit… I got to go, and you better hurry up, we're not gonna last much, longer."

"Okay, Roman, as soon as we get to the helitours place, we kill anyone there and take a chopper, then we head to Mallorie's apartment where I drop you off along with the weapons. Then, I will go and collect one of my friends, and meanwhile you should call your other friends, Brucie, Little Jacob and anyone else and tell them to meet you in the apartment. Got it?"

"Yes, Niko... Okay, I got it." Roman replied. Niko abruptly increased his speed, closing the distance to his destination.

Suddenly, Roman's phone began to ring. "It's Brucie." Roman said before quickly bringing the phone to his ear.

"Brucie? Brucie… alright, alright. Okay! No I don't know what the fuck is going on!

Hey, wait, wait, Brucie shut up for a sec! Do you think you and your brother could get to my apartment?" Niko heard distant chattering but kept his eyes on the road, dodging more oncoming cars and narrowly avoiding fire fights betweens gangs, police and the 'things'.

"Okay that's great, I'll call Mallorie and tell her, but you need to hurry… take one of your stolen sports cars or something." Roman hung up, and began to dial Mallorie's number.

"I'm going to call Mallorie and tell her Brucie is coming over."

"What about Jacob?"

"I'll get to it…" Roman said, before his call was answered by Mallorie.

_To be honest_, Niko thought_, Jacob is most likely defending his café with Badman right now. _

**AN: Chapter 3 coming soon. Review please, they keep me motivated. **


End file.
